Stadiums draw a large number of people by hosting sporting events, concerts, political events, conventions, etc. Thousands and tens of thousands of people converge at a single venue. Such a large group of people offers an opportunity for selling merchandise and food. The people often bring their own food, plates, toiletries, etc. While trash cans are set up at exits and around the venue the trash cans fill up quickly and overflow and are not replaced in a timely manner. As a result, many patrons are left with trash and often leave the trash on the floor. There is a similar problem for movie theaters and indoor events as well. As a result, many hours, resources, and manpower are devoted to cleanup.
Many devices and instruments have been developed to make cleanup more efficient. One approach is placing bags and/or receptacles within or near seats. Providing a nearby trash bin provides both a convenience for patrons and serve to reduce the amount of cleanup when an event is finished. Having a personal trash bin serves as a way to entice patrons to throw away their garbage without having to search for a trash bin and not having to carry their trash with them.
But the state of the art leaves much to be desired. Some receptacles are inconveniently placed for the patron and do not provide a pleasurable experience. For example, placing a trash bag on the back of the seat. This creates an inconvenience for the patron and leads to confusion to whether a patron uses the bag in front or the one attached to their seat. Some devices place the bag underneath the seat, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,800. This invention places a trash liner underneath a seat and a trash bag is placed in the liner. However, this creates several problems. First, the bag is a single bag device. This is troublesome in movie theaters where cleanup needs to happen quickly between screenings and having to replace multiple trash bags would cause more work. Second, the single use increases the amount of work for a cleanup crew by having to replace all the bags, and maybe the liner as well, within the venue space.
There exists a need for trash collection devices in public events. There exists a need for a trash collection device conveniently placed for patrons. There exists a need for a trash collection device offering multiple uses. There exists a need for a quick and efficient cleanup.